


It's beginning to look a lot like Xeno-mas!

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien: Covenant, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: Absolute fluff, Christmas, F/M, Hanukkah, Winter holidays surrounded by xeno and neo babies, confused david, mistletoe kisses, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Just a very short Imagine-type story, spending the "winter holidays" with David on the Covenant, and helping his "children" to get into the festive spirit, muct to David's puzzlement :3





	It's beginning to look a lot like Xeno-mas!

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete fluff…I had thoughts of Xenomorph and Neomorph babies running around dressed as reindeer last night, and this is the result…

David stared blankly at his inhuman child, lost for words. Where had she even found such materials? And why were his Xeno- and Neo-babies allowing this?

“Oh there you are, I found something to use as a...red nose. Good morning, David!” the young woman he had become enamored with mumbled to him as she scooped the shiny little Xenomorph out from his line of sight, adjusting the brown pipe-cleaners that sat on and encircled its head.

“What is the meaning of this?” the synthetic inquired, continuing to stare as she pressed something red to the end of the alien's snout.

“He's Rudolph! He's festive!” Before David could respond, he became distracted by another small creature that had found its way into the room, white-skinned and draped in a silver and blue garland. David gestured to it as he looked to his human, a bemused look taking over his perfect features. “For, um...Hanukkah.”

Lost for words, David looked around for any of his other children that might be prowling around the vicinity, but found none. He wasn't upset, just...mildly overwhelmed by his human's fascinating sense of whimsy. “Is there any other new décor I should know about?” he finally asked, turning back to her. She stared, not at him, but at the greenery hanging above him, formed from leaves from the hydroponic garden, and little white balls meant to represent berries. David followed her eyes, and smirked a bit at the makeshift mistletoe. The human carefully placed the reindeer-dressed alien on the floor, who immediately started clawing at the faux antlers as it scrambled away, and David held out a hand to her as she stepped closer to him, a shy smile on her face as he leaned in to claim his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, there are several other David fics in my works that are far from G-Rated if you're interested. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you! Happy Holidays!


End file.
